hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mfaizsyahmi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hitler Parody Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the VideoPad Video Editor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:17, August 27, 2011 Hi Mfaizsyahmi. I do not know. His acount says he's from US, so maybe is of Israeli origin? Best regards. MabusWinnfield 13:23, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hatnote formatting Dude, try reloading (ctrl+F5) the page again. I've edited the wikia.css file so that non-Monobook users will end up having italicized hatnotes. I'm actually using the Monobook skin as I'm comfortable with it. Blakegripling ph 14:22, January 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hatnote Formatting : Right, it's looks as intended now. Thanks! CSS is a nightmare for me! Mfaizsyahmi 15:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::And another thing, I also implemented a hack on both the Wikia and Common CSS files for the main page templates. Blakegripling ph 13:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) WikiPoll template I've created myself this fine template to try the polling feature: If it works fine it will retain the values. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION AS THE POLL COUNTS WILL RESET! Mfaizsyahmi 21:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Front page Nice work on the front page, dude, I like it! Blakegripling ph 23:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you sir. Mfaizsyahmi 11:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Timeline What I meant by a timeline is not a graphical timeline, but bullet points documenting years and what happened then. Doesn't seem too hard now, no? αмρℓїϝу23 00:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : Okay then. Should we make a separate article or just add them into the existing one? Mfaizsyahmi 03:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pic Yeah, I thought it was lulz to parody that image from the American Girls wiki. Since there are images of both Kit and Traudl on the typewriter then it seems fitting to do a version of it for this wiki. Blakegripling ph 12:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The tennis players issue Yeah I agree that such articles are pretty much unnecessary. In my personal opinion, on this wikia, characters from Downfall, regardless if they're unseen or just silent deserve a place here, afterall they either appeared or were mentioned in the movie. However... characters that have not appeared in the movie and are very minor, like they appeard in only 1 or 2 parodies made by different people and are not part of a parody series (like American Girl for example) should not get an article for themselves. I believe that unnecessary articles of the tennis players, pilots, etc should be merged into a page for sportsman. Same goes for certain regional subjects.MabusWinnfield 11:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Tutorials proposal HEAD TO Tutorial:Index. Click the redlinks to start adding content, which we sorely need right now. Use the talk page to suggest additions. Once suggestions are passed edit the index AS WELL AS THE TEMPLATE. Mfaizsyahmi 03:42, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Pic Hail Mfaizsyahmi Thank you for commenting at my Japanese-drawing art work. I hope you like it, if you have any drawing request you can leave me a message at my talk page any time. ^^)/ Das reich 11:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Das reich I appretiate the Ideas, and I Apologize if I'm offending this Wiki, but I'm just doing what I love.. Thats It. The United Nazi War is a major hit. And I got a lot of fans too, including 2 that are Untergangers. Rivera2000 16:38, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I would but how, there's no reply link anywhere... ;) Rivera2000 16:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : Click the section header's "edit" link lol! Mfaizsyahmi 16:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Dismal Feeling Well, this is not a very big wiki (OK, there are many other smaller, but the amount of info is more limited), so for me is more of a hobby. I'm recently pushing more, because I'll soon run out of time (exams and stuff) so I can later relaxed and watch more over the content. I've compiled a list of things to do on here and I've done like three-quarters of it. Plus I try to make the edits as quickly as possible. In a way I want to see this wiki in good shape and I have a like for WW2. Its what pretty much drives me. I haven't made other edits on other wiki because I haven't fell the need to. Sure, I made a few on Wikipedia and Uncyclopedia, but that's just minor doing.